


Learning to Love Yourself

by JessiSweet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's night out isn't always your idea of fun. Especially when you always felt like the bigger girl in the group, the one who never really deserved men's attention. But that all began to change when you met the bayou bred, Benny Lafitte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a request from an anon on my tumblr asking for a story for either Dean or Benny. I thought Benny needed some extra lovin' so that's why I wrote it for him.

It was the third Friday of the month which meant only one thing in your group of friends; Ladies Night. There weren’t too many places in this town to go so sometimes you ventured out of the city limits and went to bars off the interstate to see if you could meet different men. Tonight was one of those nights. 

You were seated on the stool closest to the corner of the bar as your friends all clamoured together, laughing boisterously. It’s not that you didn’t love going out with them, it was just that sometimes you didn’t quite feel like you always fit in with them. They were the perfect image of tall and thin and just in general the first to be picked when guys approached your pack. 

Tonight was a night when you felt like maybe, just maybe, you should have stayed home. You were already feeling down about yourself; work had been a hard one. And it just felt like your clothes didn’t want to fit you right. You tugged on the shirt hem once more, trying to make sure that everything remained covered. 

“Hey,” one of your friends’ called over to you. Your head snapped over toward the group. “join us!” They were beaming at you, smiling, laughing, having a good time. You couldn’t help but feel their happiness spread to you a bit. You hopped off your stool where you had been carefully nursing your beer and joined the group. 

A few shots later and the bulk of the girls had headed out onto the dance floor. You weren’t much for dancing so you hung back by the bar. You most certainly haven’t had enough to drink to lower your inhibitions. You were leaning against the bar, forearms planted against the wood, hands rolling the condensation drenched bottle back and forth. You were just wondering how much longer you would probably have to stick it out until you could slip away and head home. All you really wanted was to go home, put on your sweat pants and peruse your Netflix. 

“Hi there.” A voice rang out to you over the sound of the thumping music. You furrowed your brow, looking to your left. There stood a man. Well, not just a man. But a really good looking one; he had surprisingly soft blue eyes, a rounder face and a close shaved beard. He was of a bigger build, not exactly soft, persay but as if he had a good bit of heft to him. Instinctively, you looked to your opposite side then in front of you to see if he was talking to you or someone else. His deep voice rumbled out a chuckle when you turned your head back to face him, a surprised look on your face. “Yes I’m talking to you. Who else would I be talking to?” 

“Well...I…” 

“Benny.” He said, extending his hand to you. You stood up more, taking his hand in yours, his calloused fingers wrapping around your hand. You spoke your name to him and he smiled, God he smiled at you. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” You felt a blush creep up into your face as his words hit your ears. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to. I mean, it’s okay, I--”

“I know I don’t have to, I want to.” He said, looking over at the bartender and ordering two drinks. You felt a nervous prickle at the back of your neck as you accepted the drink; guys very rarely bought you a drink and when they did they were usually put up to it by your friends. You swallowed down drink, wondering which burned worse; the whiskey or the realization. You placed the glass down on the bar and looked back over at Benny,

“Listen, I’m grateful for the drink.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled at you; damn, his smile could make you melt even when you didn’t want to. Out of nervous habit, you pulled down on the hem of your shirt, it not sitting comfortably for your liking. 

“Well, I just wanted to say that you don’t have to do all this.”

“Do all what?” He asked, he own brow twisting in confusion.

“All this show. I’m sorry my friends probably put you up to this. See, they think that I sort of--”

“Woah, wait a second, darlin’. Is that what you think? That someone put me up to this? That I’m just buyin’ you a drink because your friends asked me to?”

“Well, aren’t you?” You asked, your own insecurity coming full to the surface.

“No. I’m not. Now, I’m goin’ to tell you that my motives for coming up to you were mostly selfish, ya see. I saw you and thought you were an absolutely beautiful girl and I wanted to spend my night gettin’ to know you.” You felt your face heat up in a blush again; there was that “b” word again. 

“I-I’m sorry.” You murmured out, sheepishly.

“No need to apologize, darlin’. Sometimes it’s hard to see the good when everything else easily tells you the bad.” You watched him as he took a long sip from his drink. It was in that moment that you realized that maybe he himself was struggling with some of his own self issues. 

“Hey...do you want to get out of here? I mean, I don’t mean to sound forward or anything but the whole bar thing isn’t really my scene.” You asked him without really running it by your brain first. He looked at you, placing his glass back on the bar,

“Sure. I have a place nearby I’m stayin’ at. Not too long of a walk from here.” He threw some money down on the bar and grasped your hand, leading you out of the over crowded building. 

Once inside his motel room, he removed his hat and coat, tossing them aside on to the back of a chair. You let out a nervous breath as he set himself down on the end of the bed. You began to ring your hands nervously, the realization of the situation hitting you hard. Before you could say anything, before you could come up with some excuse to high tail it out of there, he patted the spot next to him.

“Sit with me.” You swallowed shallowly but felt your feet move in his direction. You sat on the bed next to him, trying to keep mindful of your own body and not making him uncomfortable by the possibility of your thigh touching his. You were practically shrinking in on yourself as a means of self preservation really. As if him feeling your thigh touch his or your arm brush against him would repulse him and he would ask you to leave. You suddenly felt his finger touch your chin, tilting it to look in his direction. Your face was bright red with nerves, your eyes too scared to even look at him, “Hey,” his voice was soft, “look at me, please?” Your eyes looked up at his, taking in his softened expression. “What is it? Somethin’ I did?” He asked, genuinely worried.

“N-no. It’s not you. Not in the least. It’s just...it’s me.” 

“Don’t fret, darlin’. I’m not gonna hurt you.” You chuckled softly,

“Actually that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“If it’s you you’re worried about, I can guarantee you that nothing is gonna stop me from wanting you.”

“You say that now.” You let slip out, your self deprecating humor showing it’s true colors. 

"Listen," his voice was stern causing you to give him your undivided attention. "I don't know how people have treated you in the past. But I'm gonna venture a guess by the way you talk about yourself, it wasn't the way you deserve to be treated. And by that I mean with dignity, love and respect. Now, I know I can't undo what they all've done to you but please give me the chance to show you how you should be treated." You felt a surge of overwhelming emotion bubbling in your chest, begging you to let out a sob but you held it together, nodding quickly which immediately put his charming smile back on his face. 

Benny easily tilted your face to his once more, his lips pressing against yours gently. It was so careful, so tender. His hand came up and cupped the side of your face as yours pressed against his chest, feeling just how built he actually was beneath his off white thermal shirt. His tongue swiped a line against your bottom lip, asking for permission which you granted him easily. Your tongues moved together, his dominating yours before exploring every part of your mouth. He tasted like whiskey, the deep burn flavor lingering now on both your tongues. 

His hand moved down to the hem of your shirt, pulling on it before breaking the kiss to tug the fabric over your head, depositing it on the floor. You felt the urge to cover your chest, to cover your stomach mostly, embarrassed of the spilling of extra weight over the top of your jeans. As if sensing your own apprehension, he spoke softly before kissing you again,

“You’re so beautiful.” Slowly, he leaned you back, the back of your head laying against the mattress as he hovered over you, his lips kissing yours before making their way down your jaw to your neck where he sucked a dark mark into the tender flesh, causing you to moan out, hands flying up run through the back of his close cropped hair. He worked his way down, leaving kiss after kiss along your collar before working his hands behind you, unclasping your bra and removing it, discarding it along the floor. He kissed your breast, he hand holding the opposite while his tongue swirled around your nipple, working it into a hard peak. You whimpered as his mouth worked one nipple and his fingers pinched the other one, sending pleasure sparks through you. 

He kissed his way down your stomach, a nervous flutter hitting your lower belly, wanting to keep him away from any area you deemed unfit for him to appreciate. But, he didn’t stop. His fingers popped open the button of your jeans, the zipper coming down next before hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling the denim and your panties down in one swift motion. He was knelt down on the floor in front of you, your legs draped over the edge of the bed. An intense blush flooded your face and neck, wanting nothing more than to just sink away and not have him stare so intently at the parts of you that you barely wanted to acknowledge existed. 

Benny propped himself up on his knees, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed easily. He leaned over you, kissing right above your core, working his way down one side, avoiding just where your body was aching for him to be. He kissed down your hip and to your thigh, pulling you close, your leg draping over his shoulder. He kissed the soft flesh, working his way up to the hinge between your thigh and your core before switching sides and doing the same; kissing from knee to thigh to the tender spot between leg and core. This time, he suckled hard at the hollow spot causing you to jump and gasp, making him smile against your skin. 

“I’m guessin’ this is where you want me?” He asked, mouth hovering just above your slit, his eyes looking up at you. You whimpered, face flushed with desire as you looked down at him and nodded,

“Yes, oh yes please.” You groaned. 

“As you wish.” He said right before attaching his mouth to your core. You let out a long moan as he tongued at your wet sex, him lapping up the wetness before settling on your clit. From so much foreplay, you already felt the sensitive bundle of nerves jump at his ministrations. 

“O-oh, Benny.” You moaned, your hand flying down to greet the top of his head. He continued swirling his tongue as he pressed one of his thick, calloused fingers to your entrance, slowly entering you, causing your back to arch against the mattress, a whimpering cry leaving your throat. He pumped his finger in and out of you slowly, his tongue working in tandem with his hand, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. “B-benny, I’m gonna…”

“Please do, darlin’.” He smirked before suckling on the stiffened pleasure point, his fingers crooking at just the right point to brush at your most tender spot inside of you. All your inhibitions, all your self conscious worries slipped away in that moment as you felt your walls clench tight around his digit, a slew of loud, uninhibited moans wracking through your body as the knot in your lower belly untwisted and a surge of warmth spread through your whole being. 

As you came down from your pleasure high, you felt him remove himself from you, sitting back on his haunches and, when you looked down, he was sucking your juices off of his finger. 

“Benny.” you managed out, chest heaving, voice hoarse from the sharp intake of air drying out your throat.

“Yes darlin’?” He asked, looking up at you.

“Fuck me. Please?” He chuckled at the request, looking down for a moment then back at you,

“Well, since you asked me so nicely.” He stood up, removing his clothes one article at a time all the while watching your flushed form on the bed below him. He walked back over to the bed and put an arm underneath your low back, using it to move you up the mattress so your head was now against the pillows. He caged your body to the mattress, his hard cock pressing against your thigh as he moved his mouth back up to yours, kissing you hard and hot. You wrapped your arms around his neck, fingers dancing across the base of his head, relishing in the feeling of his hands running up and down your sides. 

Benny pulled one of your legs up, guiding it to wrap around his hip as he aligned himself with your entrance and slowly pushed into you. You broke the kiss, letting out a soft hiss, eyes screwing shut at the feeling of his thick cock stretching your already sensitive walls. He groaned into the crook of your neck as you felt his cock throb inside of you. Slowly, he began to move his hips, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. 

He was kissing your neck the whole time, nipping and sucking, marking you up as his own for the night as his hips snapped into you. Soon, his resolve broke; his pace quickened, slamming into you. Moan after moan left your lips as you felt the pressure of another orgasm fill your lower belly. 

“Oh Benny!” You cried as he pounded into you, the angle causing him to brush the tender spot deep inside you with each thrust. The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall and your own moans and his urging for you to lose control, to just give in, to come for him, god do you look so pretty when you come for him, was overwhelming. With a few well placed thrusts, you felt yourself completely come undone; it felt like a shock of ice water through your veins as he fucked you through your second orgasm, his name falling from your lips like it was the only word you knew. Another few thrusts and the help from your clenching walls and he was losing it too, spilling deep inside you, groaning your name into the crook of your neck. 

He rolled off of you, laying next to you on the bed, the only sounds in the room were that of your matching haggard breathing. You were already trying to formulate your escape route; sex was one thing but staying the night? He would never. He had already gotten what he wanted, there was no way he was going to keep the charade up any longer. 

Just as you licked your lips and settled on the idea of just making it quick and painless for the both of you, he rolled over, propping himself up on his arm and kissed you tenderly. When you two separated you looked at him, perplexed.

“What was that for?” 

“I mean it, every word I said. You’re one of the most beautiful girls I have ever met.” He laid back down, turning off the light and pulling you to his chest. You settled in against him, relishing in the warmth and safety he seemed to exude.


End file.
